Meeting The One
by lp and kh freak ever
Summary: This story has all the same Sacrafice characters in it.Utada's parents come into town and the aren't too excited about Utada's love choice. CHAPTER2 Up!
1. Default Chapter

One day, Utada got a phone call. "Konichiwa?" "Hello, is this Utada?" Utada made a weird face, "Yes this is. Who is this?" "Utada, I haven't talked to you in ages. How are you?" Utada said, "I'm fine, but who is this?" "Utada this is your mother, Kitana." Utada was surprised, "Mom! Is it really you?" Kitana smiled, "Yes. Yes it is me Utada, and your father Lui Kang." Utada looked surprised, " Mom, Dad, where have you two been all these years?" Lui Kang smiled, " We have been ruling Edenia. Also, is it alright if we come to visit in tree days, to see how you are doing?" Utada smiled, "Yes, Baba. It is fine." (Utada calls her father Baba) "Alright we will be there in three days." "Alright, bye." "Bye." Utada smiled, _I haven't talked to Mom and Dad in a long time. I wonder why they called me now._ Oh well no time to lose, I must prepare for their visit." Utada rushed to Ayame's house. She barged through the door, "Ayame! My mother and father are coming to visit!" Ayame looked surprised, "Are you serious? I can't wait 'till Kitana and Lui Kang arrive! We must tell Rikimaru!" Utada and Ayame rushed out of her hut. The barged in Rikimaru's hut. The girls yelled, "Rikimaru!" Rikimaru ran into the living room, "What!" Utada looked at him, " My parents are coming in three days!" Rikimaru said, "Cool." Utada said, "I really need you two to help me prepare for their visit. Could you two do that for me?" Ayame and Rikimaru nodded. Utada said, "Rikimaru, I hope they except you into our family. Well, my father I mean. He makes the choice." Rikimaru smiled, _Finally a chance to tell her my true feelings._ Ayame tapped Rikimaru on the shoulder, "You okay?" "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Utada walked up to them, "Okay what we have to do is prepare the food. Like rice, egg rolls, sweet and sour chicken, and sushi. Decorate my house so it has more of a Japanese style. Plus we have to pick out or buy outfits so we look normal and not like ninjas. And let's not mention any of that shit to them, okay?." "Okay." "Alright let's get started.

Do you like this so far? Hope so! Look for chapter 2 soon. Also look for chapter 12 in Sacrafice! Read and Review!


	2. Buying Stuff

Hope u enjoy chapter 2. Utada and Rikimaru make out in 3rd paragraph! WARNING!

Utada, Ayame, and Rikimaru headed off for the mall to buy stuff for Kitana and Lui Kang's visit. While Utada and Ayame headed off for some clothes stores like Hot Topic, Wet Seal, Dream Quest, FYE, and Babbagges. Rikimaru headed off to the nearest jewelry store. A clerk walked up to him, "Can I help you?" Rikimaru replied, "No, I am just looking." The clerk said, "Very well. If you need my service, just let me or anyone working here know." Rikimaru nodded. He headed straight for the rings. Nothing catched his eye, until his eyes landed on a black ring, in the shape of a heart. _Perfect!_ Rikimaru decided to buy it._ Utada will love it._ As he walked up to pay for it, the clerk said, "That will be $10,500 please." Rikimaru's jaw dropped, "Do you guys take credit cards?" The clerk nodded, "Yes of course." Rikimaru handed the clerk his Visa card. And walked out with the ring. "Pray she likes it." Rikimaru said. After walking a while, his cell phone rang. It was Utada. "Hey, where have u been?" Rikimaru smiled, "Just looking around." Ayame grabbed the phone from Utada, "Meet us outside of Hot Topic so we can continue shopping!" After that, Ayame hung up. Rikimaru walked over to Utada and Ayame. Utada holding a huge Hot Topic bag and Ayame holding a huge Wet Seal bag. "I can see who had fun." Rikimaru said. Utada replied, "Let's go into Dream Quest and FYE. I already ran through Babagges and nothing new." Ayame grabbed Utada and Rikimaru's arms and walked over to Dream Quest. Rikimaru went straight for the weapons, Ayame for the candles, and Utada at the Feng Shui stuff. Utada bought a few candles, Japanese banners, some statues, and a few Feng Shui chimes. They were for money, wisdom, and more. Utada walled up to the counter and saw some skull pens and bought one. "Your total comes to $75.00." The clerk looked up at Utada. Utada said, "I'm just a stripper who doesn't get a lot of money. Do you think you can make me pay only $35.00? Please?" Utada looked so helpless. But the clerk went mushy for the hot-n-sexy Utada. "Of course. Anything for a hot girl like you." Utada smiled her sexiest smile, "Thanks baby." Then Utada walked out. Ayame bought candles with the elements of Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. "Your total comes to $25.00. And if you get the chance can you tell your hot-n-sexy friend over there to call me sometime?" Ayame shrugged, "Sure." Ayame paid and then walked out. Rikimaru left empty handed, since he spent so much money on Utada already. Rikimaru went up to Utada, "What the hell was that?" Utada laughed, "A little seduction trick I always use when I'm flat broke. But don't worry love. You already got me." Utada hugged Rikimaru. "Just checking."

After that Rikimaru, Utada, and Ayame left. When they arrived back at Utada's they started putting up decorations. After that was all done Utada made sushi, egg rolls, sweet and sour chicken, and some sweet and sour noodles. Of course Rikimaru and Ayame helped. After all this was done they crashed in the living room. "Utada, do you mind if me and Riki spend the night." Utada smiled, "Not at all. As long as me and Riki get the couch and u get my room that is." Ayame said, "Fine." Ayame went off to bed. Rikimaru sat next to Utada on the couch. When he sat he remembered the ring in his back pocket. "I gotta go do something at home and I'll be right back, kay Utada?" Utada replied, "Alright. But make it quick. I have to do something for ya!" Utada winked. Rikimaru smiled and then walked out.

As soon as Riki came back he went straight to Utada. Utada hugged him. "Did you really think I liked that clerk?" Rikimaru French kissed her, "Not really." Utada smiled that sexy smirk of hers. "You know, if I get pregnant I'll blame you right?" Rikimaru laughed, "I know. But I didn't know if you wanted me to." Utada kissed him, "I didn't want you to. Maybe if we ever get married I will." Rikimaru smiled, "Let your father decide if he even likes me." Utada laid next to Rikimaru, "I'm sure he will like you." Rikimaru said, "I hope he does." Rikimaru then kissed Utada on the neck twice. Utada smiled, "You know my weak spot, eh?" Rikimaru laughed, "I didn't know it was." Utada laughed, "I love you so much. You know right?" Rikimaru smiled, "I can kind of tell." He then kissed her neck again. Utada smiled, "And I can tell you love me a lot." Rikimaru nodded and then held Utada. Utada shortly fell asleep. Rikimaru kept thinking about how to approach Utada with marriage. _In front of her parents? No. At night. Take her out on a date. Perfect._ Rikimaru then fell asleep.

Sorry if I gave too much detail for the make out scene. I promise no more of it. So don't report me. Thanx. Review please! Lpandkhfreak4ever


End file.
